staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lutego 2013
Plik:Logo.jpg 04:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Nowy Świat, odc. 28 (A New World); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 1 - Magiczny pędzel (The Magic Paintbrush); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Stacyjkowo - Super Wilson, odc. 46 (Jet Pack Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 BBC w Jedynce t - Planeta ludzi. Góry. 0dc. 5 Życie w rozrzedzonym powietrzu (Human Planet. 5 Mountains. Life In Thin Air) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Trzebnica; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5768 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5768); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 BBC w Jedynce. Planeta ludzi.odc 6 Obszary trawiaste. Źródło naszej siły (Human Planet. 6 Grasslands The Roots of Power) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2576; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2396 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5769 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5769); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2577; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2397 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - /5/; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 61 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacyjne szlaki, odc. 46; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:03 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Pułapka zadłużenia, odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Irlandia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Irlandia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Przebłysk jutra - odcinek specjalny. (FlashForward: What Did You See?); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Przebłysk jutra - odc. 11/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 61 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Taekwondo (Taekwondo); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Korea Połudn. (1997); reż.:Moon Seung Wook; wyk.:Ahn Sung Ki, Ewa Gawryluk, Paweł Burczyk, Bartosz Opania, Michał Bukowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Reportaż Jedynki - Violetta Villas - życie po życiu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Zdolnemu biada; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 28 - Powrót Weroniki; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 29 - Vendetta; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 137; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 7/13 - Tajemnica Azji - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Jerzy Szymański, Sławomir Pawłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Tancerze odc.25 - Bo najważniejsza jest miłość; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 873 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Luksusy dla Gazy (Luxuries); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2011); reż.:David Ofek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 964 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 20/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 208); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 874 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 510 - Próg bólu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu - Na dobre i na złe 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Randki na zlecenie (Beauty and the Briefcase); komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Gil Junger; wyk.:Hillary Duff, Matt Dallas, Michael McMillian, Jaime Pressly; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 1/10 (Starter Wife); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Dan Lerner; wyk.:Debra Messing, Judy Davis, Chris Diamantopoulos, David Alan Basche, Danielle Nicolet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Znaki szczególne (20 lat Paszportów "Polityki"); widowisko; reż.: Borys Lankosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Szczur; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 20/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 208); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:26 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:42 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory 00:05 Reportaż TVP Info: Dom kultury - reportaż (Polska,2012) 00:25 Infoexpress 00:35 Minęła dwudziesta 01:20 Telekurier 01:40 Serwis info 01:47 Info Dziennik 02:23 Pogoda 02:25 Sportowy wieczór 02:35 Raport z Polski 02:54 Infoexpress 03:02 Polska według Kreta - magazyn turystyczny 03:26 Listy do PRL-u 03:33 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:57 Pogoda 04:00 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory 04:27 Reportaż TVP Info: Dom kultury - reportaż (Polska,2012) 04:44 Listy gończe: Życie za życie (28) 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc: Robert Konieczny (65) 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (3) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (56) 08:30 Miś Yogi (65) 08:40 Miś Yogi (66) 08:50 Miś Yogi (67) 09:00 Czarodziejki 4 (77) 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (77) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Czumulungma (387) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (110) 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 3 (29) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (170) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1639) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (230) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (92) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (350) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1640) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dla dorosłych (329) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Złota rączka (274) 20:35 Mały - komedia kryminalna (USA,2006) 22:45 Haker - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2002) 00:30 Młodzi, piękni i szaleni - komedia (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2003) 02:30 Zagadkowa noc 03:25 Tajemnice losu 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Ważę 33 kg i wolę umrzeć, niż przytyć! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi (853) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1706) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (93) 12:40 Detektywi: Zniszczymy cię (867) 13:15 Ostry dyżur 12 (20) 14:15 Ukryta prawda 2 (94) 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Lalki (761) 16:05 Rozmowy w toku: Gdy po walce wyjdę z klatki, obskakują mnie dzierlatki! 17:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (567) 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (95) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1707) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Oszukać przeznaczenie (768) 21:30 Rocky Balboa - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 23:40 Prawo Agaty 2 (9) 00:40 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (15) 01:40 Uwaga! 01:55 Arkana magii (828) 03:15 Rozmowy w toku: Gdy po walce wyjdę z klatki, obskakują mnie dzierlatki! 04:05 Zakończenie programu 05:10 Łebski Harry (2) 05:30 Triumf miłości (66) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (13) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (5) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (1) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (2) 11:30 Łebski Harry (1) 12:00 Osaczona (169) 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (6) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (14) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (3) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (4) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (65) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Podniebni rycerze - film przygodowy (Francja,2005) 22:05 Atak na "Królową" - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (15) 01:00 Przepowiednia z Awinionu (5) 02:05 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:20 To był dzień 03:15 To był dzień na świecie 03:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:35 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Dyżur (35) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 W blasku fleszy (4) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Pixie i Dixie (13) 07:05 Pixie i Dixie (14) 07:10 Pixie i Dixie (15) 07:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (39) 08:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (16) 09:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (20) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 10:30 Potęga przyrody: Palau - raj na Pacyfiku (7) - serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Panny i wdowy (5-ost.) 12:35 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (21) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (37) 15:30 Timon i Pumba (52) 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (37) 16:30 Robin Hood (1) 17:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (17) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (16) 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (17) 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (18) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (53) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (38) 20:00 Sekretny szlak Majów - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,2011) 22:00 Kosmiczna katastrofa - thriller SF (Kanada,2011) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 01:30 Zobacz to! 05:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10: Górskie specjały (11/15) 05:40 We dwoje (4) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Męski typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) 07:30 Brzydula (135) 08:00 Brzydula (136) 08:30 Sąd rodzinny (176) 09:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Podwójny przekręt (259) 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (20/23) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Dr House (16/22) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny: Bez skrupułów (177) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Kasa za egzamin (260) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (17/48) 17:00 Brzydula (137) 17:30 Brzydula (138) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (21/23) 19:00 Dr House (19/22) 20:00 Dobre kino: Wszystko za życie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2007) 23:10 Bez śladu 7 (22/24) 00:05 Margot jedzie na ślub - komediodramat (USA,2007) 02:00 Arkana magii 04:10 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński (6/16) 04:40 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki (7/16) 05:05 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (110) 07:00 Muzyczne życzenia - program muzyczny 08:00 Pippi (14) 08:30 Ja ci pokażę (11) 08:40 Ja ci pokażę (12) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (5) 09:30 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (9) 10:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (9) 10:25 Pippi (15) 11:00 Pszczółka Maja (48) 11:30 Łowcy smoków (6) 12:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (10) 12:30 Ja ci pokażę (13) 12:40 Ja ci pokażę (14) 13:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (10) 13:25 Pippi (16) 14:00 Pszczółka Maja (49) 14:30 Łowcy smoków (7) 15:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (11) 15:30 Pan Andersen opowiada (11) 16:00 Ja ci pokażę (15) 16:10 Ja ci pokażę (16) 16:30 Łowcy smoków (8) 17:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (12) 17:25 Pippi (17) 18:00 Ja ci pokażę (1) 18:10 Ja ci pokażę (2) 18:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (18) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 19:30 Medicopter (66) 20:25 Dyżur (10) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dyżur (11) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jim wie lepiej (50) 22:30 Jim wie lepiej (51) 23:00 Gramy po polsku (23) - program muzyczny 00:00 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Różowa Pantera (3) 06:15 Inspektor Gadżet (3) 06:45 Łebski Harry (3) 07:15 Dekoratornia 07:45 Dekoratornia 08:15 Zakazane uczucie (137) 09:15 Zakazane uczucie (138) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (22) - teleturniej 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (27) 12:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (10) - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Różowa Pantera (21) 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. (45) 18:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (20) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (139) 20:00 Zakazane uczucie (140) 21:00 Małpi matecznik - film przyrodniczy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:00 Zwariowany pociąg - komedia (Hongkong,1986) 00:15 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (9) - program rozrywkowy 01:15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:40 mała Czarna - talk show 02:40 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:00 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: VVV-Venlo - Ajax Amsterdam 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: VVV-Venlo - Ajax Amsterdam 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Arkas Izmir 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Arkas Izmir 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - FC Utrecht 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - FC Utrecht 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Valencia CF - FC Barcelona 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Valencia CF - FC Barcelona 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Magazyn Liga 18:00 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - VIVE Targi Kielce 20:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Włochy 22:30 Magazyn golfowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Lube Banca Marche Macerata - Bre Banca Lannutti Cuneo 01:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Backstage Party 13:30 Hity Non Stop 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Rozmowy w toku 08:40 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (USA) 09:40 W ostatniej chwili (3/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:10 Bez recepty: Zatoki i uszy (78-ost.) - magazyn medyczny 11:10 Orzeł czy reszka? (4/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 12:10 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (5/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Rozmowy w toku 14:00 Studio TTV (17/21) - program publicystyczny 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:45 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (5/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 18:30 Orzeł czy reszka? (5/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Surowi rodzice (9/13) - reality show 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda 22:10 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 22:40 Ukryte pragnienia (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:40 Kartoteka (5/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:40 Superwizjer 01:10 Cela nr - cykl reportaży 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Kulisy sławy extra 3: Portrety kobiet (5/13) 04:10 W trasie 3 - program krajoznawczy 04:40 Psie adopcje - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Discopolot! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Masters Music Box 14:49 Hity wszech czasó 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco Star (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:44 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 08:15 Portrety: Rozmowa kontrolowana z Sylwestrem Chęcińskim - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 09:15 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Popart (4) 09:30 Rytm serca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 11:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Gwiazdy estrady - Maryla Rodowicz - program artystyczny 11:35 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Nasz pan Janek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Od A do Z: Zbigniew Wodecki - program muzyczny 12:40 Dziesięć tysięcy dni - dramat historyczny (Węgry,1967) 14:35 Rytm serca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 16:00 Dojrzewanie - reportaż 16:30 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Kobieta i mężczyzna (24) 17:00 Portrety: Rozmowa kontrolowana z Sylwestrem Chęcińskim - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 18:15 Skarga - dramat polityczny (Polska,1991) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Ewa Wiśniewska 21:00 Rok Witolda Lutosławskiego - program muzyczny 21:05 "Ostatnia Jesień" Witolda Lutosławskiego - koncert 21:55 Studio Kultura: Marcin Koszałka (1) 22:00 Filmy Marcina Koszałki: Takiego pięknego syna urodziłam - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 22:25 Filmy Marcina Koszałki: Jakoś to będzie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 23:05 Performance: Koło czasu (4) - magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Informacje kulturalne 00:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Ewa Wiśniewska 00:45 Kino nocne: Ucieczka skazańca - dramat wojenny (Francja,1956) 02:30 Clara - film animowany (Australia,2005) 02:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - magazyn 03:35 Nocne czytanie w wannie (5) - program artystyczny 03:50 Informacje kulturalne 04:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:50 Zakończenie programu 07:25 Był taki dzień - 6 lutego 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 6.02.1989 08:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Bieszczadzki smak 08:40 Miejsce z historią: Pszczyna - perła Górnego Śląska 09:05 Czas honoru 2: Grupa Rainera (21) 10:10 Cały Gruza - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 11:15 Zaproszenie: Ropa, Łemki i Hucuły 11:40 Bohater - reportaż (Polska,1996) 12:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Borodino 2012 13:15 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - dramat wojenny (Polska,2000) 15:10 Tala od różańca - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 16:20 Żeglarze i piraci: Słowianie 17:00 Czas honoru 2: Strzały na Pawiaku (22) 18:00 Ex libris 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Kulisy i sensacje: Okrągły Stół od kuchni 18:45 Cafe Historia: Akcja Wisła 19:10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 6.02.1989 19:45 Zapaliłem świeczkę na swoim grobie - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2010) 21:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna?" 21:05 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1934) 22:25 Z archiwum IPN: Ostatni... 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Wallenberg 00:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna?" 00:05 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1934) 01:35 Śladami Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,Francja,2011) 03:15 Zakończenie programu 06:10 Kultura, głupcze (60); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Notacje - Krzysztof Teodor Toeplitz. O mediach przy Okrągłym Stole; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.17/19 Kuba; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 749 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Bałkany - (165); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Największy poza Polską...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 618* Kto jest najważniejszy we wsi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (60); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Bałkany - (165); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Anny Dymnej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 749 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Indie - (166); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 30; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Lekcja Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.17/19 Kuba; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Indie - (166); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 749; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych